1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an abrasive wheel for hand-guided grinding machines, in particular an abrasive cutting-off wheel, comprising an abrasive ring with abrasive grit, a synthetic resin bonding of said abrasive grit, at least one reinforcement layer, a central longitudinal axis, and a recess formed concentrically of said central longitudinal axis and defined by a circumferential surface of the abrasive ring.
2. Background Art
Abrasive wheels of the generic type wear out only to a range of fifty to seventy percent of their original diameter. A considerable part of the abrasive wheel is not exploited. This unused part of the abrasive wheel ranges between thirty to fifty percent of the original weight of the abrasive wheel. This remaining rest must be disposed of in special refuse dumps, which poses more and more problems, the number of special refuse dumps decreasing and the costs growing strongly. The reason for the comparatively high remaining rest of unused abrasive wheel resides in that on the grinding spindles or shafts of hand-guided grinding machines, the abrasive wheels are clamped between flanged plates resting against the front faces and extending over a considerable part of the diameter of the abrasive wheel. The clamping of the abrasive wheels is necessary since the reinforcement tissue can take up the tangential forces that occur only when it is clamped over a sufficient radial portion starting from its inner recess. Furtheron, these reinforcement layers are necessary, since such abrasive wheels for hand-guided grinding machines have to take up lateral forces to a considerable extent, and that when used as a roughing wheel as well as an abrasive cutting-off wheel. Moreover, the flanged plates cannot penetrate into the workpiece for cutting-off by grinding. Additionally, that part of the abrasive cutting-off wheel projecting radially from these flanges and corresponding to the thickness of the workpiece cannot be used up either.